renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Scotland
The Kingdom of Scotland or Kingdom of Alba is one of the three English-speaking nations of Renaissance Kingdoms. Counties of Scotland There are currently 2 counties and 7 towns in Scotland. *Ayr (No longer open) *Galloway *Glasgow Government Current Structure of the Government of Scotland Scotland is ruled by a mostly elected Sovereign, currently His Majesty Wallace Kerr, King of Scots. The Sovereign in turn appoints an Heir, currently His Highness Flaithbheartach de Innes-Kerr, Prince of Scots, and various Lord Officers of the Crown, via whom he or she attempts to exercise royal power. The current Crown Officers are as follows: The Lord/Lady Secretary of Scots (IG) is the Crown Officer responsible for communication between the Sovereign and the outside world, especially the general population of Scotland. The incumbent is Her Ladyship Eira Thorsdottir Kerr. The Lord/Lady Treasurer of Scots (IG) is the Crown Officer responsible for managing royal finances. The incumbent is Her Ladyship Tygorsia Angith. The Lord/Lady Marischal of Scots (IG) is the Crown Officer responsible for the military security of Scotland and the personal safety of the Sovereign. The incumbent is His Lordship Rothgar Thorsson Kerr. The Lord/Lady Chaplain of Scots (RP) is the Crown Officer responsible for the personal religious requirements and observations of the Sovereign. The incumbent is His Lordship Statler of Kirkcudbright. The Lord/Lady Lyon King of Arms (RP) is the Crown Officer responsible for the administration and practice of Heraldry throughout Scotland. The incumbent is His Lordship Korna Fraser. Former Structure of the Government of Scotland The National Government of Scotland collapsed in early 1458, the following is what the Government consisted of; A. The King of Scotland B. The Three Estates *The Legislative Estate - The National Assembly of Scotland *The Executive Estate - Steward of Scotland *The Judicial Estate - High Court of Scotland C. The Royal Scottish Army *The Royal Scottish Army (RSA) is a branch of the government regulated and maintained by The National Assembly and commanded by the Steward of Scotland. *The RSA High Command is governed by the reigning King of Scotland and his Steward. *The RSA highest officials, as dictated by the RSA charter, command the RSA forces. D. The Royal Embassy of Scotland *Shall be directed by the Chancellor. *Shall be under the Executive Department. *Shall be governed by its own Charter Scotland's Clans The original Founding Clans of Scotland were named on November 1, 1455 by the Lord Lyon, King of Arms. All current Clans listed as (recognized by the Lyon Court) are all current clans. Regardless of Activity, they are all considered official clans (this does not apply to unofficial ones) until there are 0 remaining members. All other clans are listed with sub forum links in Gathering of the clans, many have or will in the future apply for Official Clan Status through the Lyon Court. *'Clans' ** Rose Clan (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Campbell (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Forbes (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Fraser (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Kennedy (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacAle (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacDonald (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Macgillivray (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacGregor (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacLeod (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacTavish (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Munro (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan O'Broin (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Wallace (Founding Clan, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan McKenzie (Established April 23, 1456, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Gunn (Established May 9th, 1456, recognised by Lyon Court ** Clan Murray (Established July 17, 1456, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Montgomery (Established November 7th, 1456 recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Irvine (Established December 20th, 1456, recognised by Lyons Court) ** Clan Leslie (Established December 22nd, 1456, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan WhiteSnow (Established June 18th, 1457, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Dunbar (Established November 19, 1457, recognized by Lyon Court) ** Clan Macaulay (Established November 26, 1458, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Kerr (Established May 30, 1460, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan MacGavin (Established June 7, 1460, recognised by Lyon Court) ** Clan Hamilton (Established November 18, 1460, recognized by Lyon Court) '' ** Clan Bruce ''(Established October 20, 1462, recognized by Lyon Court) *'Septs' ** Sept MacPherson of Irvine ** Sept Ferguson of Montgomery *'Families' ** Innes ** McClintock Religion in Scotland The Kingdom of Scotland is a secular state in that there is no official state religion and all its citizens are granted freedom of religion by the Constitution of Scotland. However the majority of the Scottish people are adherents to either the Old Ways, commonly called Paganism by others, the Universal Roman Aristotelian Church (URAC), or the Episcopal Church of Scotland. Universal Roman Aristotelian Church The URAC in Scotland contains one Province - the Province of Glasgow, which contains the Archdiocese of Glasgow and the Diocese of Whithorn. The Archbishop of Glasgow is Statler and the Bishop of Whithorn is Statler (temporarily). Paganism As Paganism is not one regulated religious institution, but rather a large variety of beliefs, it does not have a single governance such as the URAC does. However many minor adherents to Pagan beliefs are members of the Alliance of Independent Religions (AIR), which is an association of all "unofficial" religions. The Seanchaidhe of the Isles is Conchobhor. 'Episcopal Church of Scotland' The Episcopal Church of Scotland is one of the smaller churches in Scotland, but besides the URAC is the only independent church in Scotland led by a Scottish pope. The Celtic Aristotelian Church still has some form of power in Scotland, but much of the CAC moved to Ireland. The ECS has four cardinal dioceses, two archdioceses, and several Dioceses within Scotland. Meet the Scots A''' Aresius '''B Brother Chris C''' Cecci '''D Dee Snider, Dusk_ E''' Elois, EricVermulen , Evan T '''F Flaithbheartach G''' Gabria, Gilan '''H I '''Ian.de.Brus '''J JuliusOctavius K '''Kimo Kat. Kiara '''L Lady Rowen, Lance68har, Laviticus, Lordmatthew M ''' '''N Nameisis O''' Ozhawk 'P 'Pelenor '''Q R''' Rothgar, Roy_Garlock '''S Sephrenia, Serendipity, Statler, Swampi T''' Tosher '''U V''' '''W Wandress, Wallace X''' Xavierson '''Y Yukishiro Z Category:Kingdom Category:Scotland